Snow White Fantasy
by elainecuiorchid
Summary: Piper has a crush. Problem is that he has a girlfriend. When it is time for a school play, Piper must compete with her feelings to correctly execute the play. So she must make a decision. Feelings or Grades? EVERYTHING BELONGS TO OUR SAVIOUR RICK RIORDAN!
1. Boy Trouble

I was sick and tired of boys always constantly asking me out. I mean, why can't I have a boyfriend that would accept me for who I am instead of a bunch of guys gushing over my looks?

"Hey Piper!"

Damn it.

I whirl around in the hallway and the blinding flash of super-white teeth greets me. Dylan. Why, out of all guys did it have to be Dylan? I wasn't in the mood to argue so I responded without that much excitement

"Hey…"

"Geez babe, why are you holding back from me? You know that you want me as your boyfriend. I mean, c'mon look, there are hundreds of hot girls at Brant High want me to be their guy. Why not take the chance?"

"Stop it Dylan. Go away"

"Fine, fine. Just remember that I'm not giving up."

Dylan turned on his heels and stalked away, fuming. I breathe a sign of relief while backing onto my locker. I look up at the ceiling, glad that I had escaped Dylan once again.

I look down and I see a guy with perfect, sparkling blue eyes and ruffled, messy blond hair. Of course. It's Jason Grace. He is the school's most popular jock, being the swim captain, quarterback and team captain of almost every sport team.

I hate to admit it, but I have to say he is really cute.

I smile in his direction only to find out that he is with his girlfriend.

Crap

I suddenly turn all gloomy. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. I despise her. Not only is she my dream guy's girlfriend, she hates me as well. I look sadly at Jason only to see her give a kiss on the cheek to Jason. He laughs and they share a quick peck on the lips.

I'm so jealous.

I grip my textbooks tightly and hurry to my class. As I step through the door to my Drama class, all heads turn in my direction.

Suddenly all the guys start whispering. They start smiling and shoving other girls out of their seats and motion for me to sit. I just give them a brief smile and continue walking to the back of the room.

I slide into my seat aware that there are approximately fifteen girls glaring at me under their heavy layers of makeup. I lean forwards and whisper Percy, who is sitting ahead of me. We have been friends for an incredibly long time, probably since we were in elementary

"Hello"

"What's up Piper?"

"Nothing. Do you know what we are doing in class today?"

"Oh! I think that we are starting the school play today! I think that we are hosting it since we are Mr. D's 'Best class ever'"

I sit back annoyed and stifle a groan. Just then, I am silenced by a tall muscular figure entering the room. It's Jason. I put my elbows on my desk and hands under my chin and watch him dreamily. He walks closer and closer to me and I stare at him with more and more interest. Finally, he picks a seat next to me.

"Hey"

Was he talking to me?

"Um, Hey"

"I heard that we are putting on_ Snow white. _Which part do you want?"

He is actually talking to me!

"Uh, I think that I would rather be stage crew"

Jason laughs and the most wonderful sound of him laughing fills my ears with joy. I can totally understand what makes him so appealing to girls.

"What about you?"

"I wo-"

Mr. D who was clapping his hands at the front of the room abruptly cut off Jason.

"As you may or may not know, you guys are my favorite class! So to prove that, we will be hosting the play again!"

The room was filled with a series of groans, including mine, but he just ignored us and went on as bright and jumpy as ever.

"This year, we will be putting on… SNOW WHITE!"

He started clapping his hands expecting us to join in. Everybody just stared at him.

"Well, all of you seem so excited! Since all of you are brilliant actors, I have already chosen your parts! Listen carefully as I am not repeating myself twice. Okay. Here we go."

Mr. D choosing our parts? Shit.

"For the main characters, following actor and actress will be playing Snow white and Prince charming. Um… Aha! Piper Mclean and Jason Grace"

All eyes train on me. I was not prepared for this.


	2. The Clique

**Hey Guys!**

**Thank you SOOOOO much for the support! You guys seem to be loving this story!**

**Sorry for the short cliffhanger last time!**

**I'll try to update more regularly**

**Your reviews really help!**

**Disclamer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

I walk out of the classroom, my face burning. Why the HELL did Mr. D choose me to be Snow white? There was nothing special about me. I bury my face in my books and hobble around in the hall. Suddenly I am shoved from behind.

I fall down dropping all my things. Including my computer.

"Oops, sorry dearie" said Drew Tanaka with false sympathy. Her and her group of friends surrounded me.

"So, you think you are so popular now because you get the main role?" Shrieked Drew. I wanted to punch her pretty face so badly. "If you think you are next in line for Grace…"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. The words had no effect. Her clique started kicking and punching me.

I huddled in a small ball trying to avoid getting injured too badly. Suddenly, I was held up by the scruff of my neck and shoved against a locker. Drew whispered to me through her glossy pink lips of death.

"Tell Mr. D that you resign from that role. OR ELSE."

I nodded quickly, desperate to get back to class.

"I have a feeling that you are lying McLean. Promise."

"Excuse me Ms. Tanaka,"

Drew whipped her head around. Thank god.

Standing behind her was Jason, with his arm looped around Reyna's. Not the best situation but at least I'd stop being bullied.

He grabbed Drew's hand and scowled at her. She immediately backed down. She whistled and her and her clique ran off, their high heels clicking.

I slid down along the locker in relief. He lets go of Reyna and comes up to me, handing me all my books and my abused computer. His touch is gentle and I can feel electricity racing along his skin.

"Um… Thank you"

"Don't mention it."

He walks off leaving me speechless. Reyna looks and scowls at me. I whimper quietly. Suddenly, the bell rings and I get up and hurry to my next class. Gym.

I enter the girls' locker room and know that this period would not me a good one. I hide in the corner and pull my shirt on. I grab my shorts and notice that something is not right. My gym clothes are covered with spray paint. I cover my face. Could this day get any worse? Our coach is really strict about attire. This would mean that I would spend a whole hour running laps or doing pushups. I was about to break down and cry but then a gentle hand nudged me.

"Hey. I have an extra pair of gym clothes. You can borrow them." I look up and see Hazel Levesque looking down on me with gentle eyes. She hands me a small bundle of cloth and smiles.

"By the way, I know who vandalized your clothes. Annabeth is taking care of them." I scan the room and see Annabeth death-staring a bunch of Drew's followers. I hold back the urge to laugh and pull on the clothes Hazel gave me.

"HURRY UP CUPCAKES!" Boomed a voice from the gym. I quickly laced up my sneakers and hurried outside.

Standing in line with the rest of the girls, I look at Coach Hedge. He waves his baseball bat around while shouting out instructions. Unlike most girls, I was totally fine with gym. In fact, I enjoyed it.

"Today, we will be playing Dodge ball. Ramirez-Arellano and McLean are captains. McLean, choose first."

I smiled.

"Annabeth"

She smiled happily and came over to my side before hugging my waist gently.

"Jason" Called Reyna with a smile.

So, she wants to play like that? Okay.

"Hazel"

"Connor"  
"Percy"  
"Travis"  
"Frank"  
"Selina"  
"Ethan"

This went on for quite a while until the only ones left were Drew and her popular group. All the girls were constantly checking their nails or re-dabbing lip-gloss on.

Bitches

I didn't want them so I looked at Coach Hedge and pointed at them then redirected them at Reyna.

I looked at me puzzled for a moment, and then he understood. He yelled at them to go onto Reyna's side. Nobody wanted them. They would be the girls who kicked the dodge balls onto the other court just to get rid of them. I smiled inwardly just as Coach Hedge blew his whistle. I walked onto my side and lay on my stomach.

"Ready"

I narrowed my eyes. This game was important to me.

"Set"

I took one last glance at Jason

"GO!"

I pushed up and sprinted towards the line. I grabbed a dodge ball and aimed it at Drew.

There was a huge thud and the ball nailed Drew right below her stomach. She screeched in discontent. I smiled inwardly. Payback.

_Whoosh_

A dodge ball thrown by Reyna was coming my way. I bent my back and the ball swished around me and hit the wall with a thunderous _SLAM!_

I giggled and picked up another ball rolling my way. The rest of the game went back and forth, back and forth. The game continues this way until the final two people were Reyna and I.

She narrowed her beady black eyes before whipping a dodge ball concealed behind her back. I yelped and ducked, just in time so the ball collided with the mats hung on the wall. This was my chance. I squished the ball in my hands and closed my eyes. I could hear Coach Hedge counting down the seconds I had to throw the ball.

With desperation I threw. I heard Reyna shriek in disappointment and I opened my eyes. I had hit her with my eyes closed.

I hit Reyna with my eyes closed.

I squealed in delight and jumped up and down as my team ran from the bleachers and hugged me. I saw Jason try to comfort Reyna; this made me sad in a way. She was bawling her eyes out. She is usually the best player in the class and she doesn't like anyone getting in the way. I see her complaining to Jason about it so I sprint towards the change room.

The rest of the day until lunch went by quite quickly. I waited in line for a long time before picking a strictly vegetarian meal. My dad has a personal chef that always tries to make lunches for me, but I want to try to be as normal as possible and insist on buying my lunch.

The line to pay drags on for _FOREVER. _When I finally paid for my meal, jogged with my tray over to my usual table. I plop my tray down next to Annabeth and look across the table to see Hazel and Thalia. I enjoyed their company. Annabeth shoves a poster under my nose and I study it carefully.

It was a signup sheet for the cheerleading squad.

"Are you going to try out?"

I needed to think about that one.

"I don't know. Cheerleaders are supposed to be all girly-girls. I don't want to accept that role."

"You should try out! You get to hang out around the cute boys on the football team!"

"Really? I might consider."

"YES! Percy showed me this and told me that we could hang out more often!" Annabeth squealed.

Just then, two pale arms stretched around Annabeth's neck. I saw Percy's dark hair sweep around his forehead and he hugged Annabeth from behind. She giggled and they shared a quick peck on the lips.

I envy her so much.

Noticing my discomfort, Annabeth whispered something in Percy's ear and he ran off smiling.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to be awkward for you."

"That's alright."

Just then, the intercom crackled to life

"May all the students participating in the Snow White play please come down to the auditorium with their scripts immediately?"

Yay…

I quickly shoveled down part of my lunch and gave the rest to Annabeth before sprinting towards my locker to grab my script. I ran quickly to the auditorium and burst past the door.

I ran right into Jason.

And by into, I mean literally.

I smashed into his shoulder and it sent me toppling down and onto the floor. All my papers flew into a flurry of mess and I landed on my hip.

"Ohmigosh! I'm so so sorry!"

He helped me up and gathered all my papers for me carefully while putting them back in the correct order. I started blushing furiously while trying to utter complete words.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking at where I was going."

He held my hands and stared into my eyes. I looked right back. His icy blue eyes looked like there was a shock of electricity that ran through them like a stormy blizzard. I have never seen something as beautiful.

"ACTORS!" Mr. D bellowed.

I fumbled around and sprinted towards the curtains and backstage. There, Katie and Miranda Gardner stopped me. They shoved a bundle of sparkly cloth into my hands and directed me to the changing station.

I carefully pulled on the dress and tied on the cape. I looked at myself carefully. I was wearing a blue and yellow dress that puffed up at the sleeves with hints of red in the folds. There was a delicate gold line that marked the difference between the blue top and the yellow dress. There was a small V-neck and the edges were adorned with gold lace.

I pushed past the curtain and all the guys stopped breathing.

They started blabbering aimlessly.

All the guys were staring at me.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
